


Lonely Winter Night

by wayiiseelife



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Love, Realtionship, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP just cuddling in bed during winter.





	Lonely Winter Night

OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP just cuddling in bed during winter.

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

Couple: Finn (Finneaus Morganston) & Lorelai “Rory” Gilmore

AN: Finn and Rory have been a couple for almost a year. Also, sorry this is short but I kinda just loved it this way.

\-- Lonely Winter Night --

Lorelai Gilmore, better known as Rory, stood outside her boyfriend’s dorm door. She stood wearing black sweat pants, a bright yellow tank top underneath a heavy winter jacket and brown Ugg boots.

No gloves.

No hat.

Both the power and heat went out at the Yale University across many of the buildings. Rory woke up when she heard a crack, and was scared. She quickly left her dorm and headed out to her boyfriends.

Forgetting it is early December.

Forgetting the freezing temperature.

Forgetting about the storm that was passing through the area.

‘Fuck.’ Rory thinks to herself. She was cold, lonely and all she wanted right now was her boyfriend. Not wanted, she needed him. She felt like that was a better word for what she needed right now. 

She knocks on the door and keeps knocking until the door slams open. “What?” A voice growls, eyes half closed.

“Colin...is Finn here?” Her voice is quiet as a child who got caught doing something bad. 

Rory feels a hand grab her, drag her in the dorm and shutting the door behind him. “What are you doing?” Colin aks, voice filled with anger and concern for one of the people he considered a close friend.

“What?” She whines. She was not in the moods for Colin’s moods.

“There is a storm outside.” He says.

She crosses her arms. “You didn’t answer me, Colin. Is he here?”

“Bedroom. We were wasted when he headed to bed. He might be naked.”

“Naked I can handle.” Rory says.

She slips off her boots, making her way in the dark to his door. She grabs the door handle opening it, throwing her jacket to his floor. She smiles, the moonlight, showing him covered in blankets laid out in the bed. She makes her way into his bed, underneath the black bedding and smiling as she enjoys the silk sheets touch her pale skin.

“Colin. Out of bed.” A voice, belonging to her boyfriend of one year. growls beside her.

“Would you rather it be Colin then me?” She suddenly feels lips attack her skin. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing if what you say is true.” Finneaus Morganston whispers against the skin of her neck.

“You didn’t believe my voice?”

“I may of. But I also wanted to double check. That is what a good boyfriend does...is it not?” He says in a hushed tone. “So...not that I am not happy that you are here, because I am beyond happy. But what are you doing here pet?”

Rory loved the nickname pet - even though she knew most would hate that name, but she adored it. It made her feel loved.

“The heat went out. Also the lights. I think it hit the whole campus.” Rory explains. “I don’t know but I wasn’t feeling. I needed to be by you. I needed to be safe. And you are both safe and feels like home.”

Finn’s heart warms. “Well, pet. That is because you are safe. Come here. Come closer.”

“Colin said you were naked.” She accuses.

He laughs softly. “I might be. Is that an issue?”

“Never.” She breaths.

“So…” 

“Can we cuddle?”

“You do not ever have to ask.” He says, truthfully. He wraps his arms around her torso, he slips his leg between hers. “Get comfortable my love.”

“I am always comfortable with you, my dear.” She smiles. 

She lays her head down on his bare chest. He breathes deeply and for a moment, Rory feels her heart skip a beat. Her eyes close for a moment, enjoying the very quiet moment between the two. The warmth of her body caressing his soft skin. She feels his fingers trace small shapes on her shoulder blade.

“I think, maybe if you would like, that we should move into together.” The woman whispers into the night.

“What?” Finn is taken back by this statement.

“Do I need to get your hearing checked?” She jokes softly, preparing herself to say it again. “We should move in together? Maybe find an apartment near Yale. We can together, fall asleep together and I don’t...just, I like the idea of us living together.”

“I found an apartment.” Finn confesses.

“Really?”

“Yes.” He smiles. “Five blocks away from Yale. Hell, if you wanted you could walk here. I been looking the last month since November. Colin and Logan has been helping me. But I think have found the perfect one. Our one year anniversary is coming up next week…” He tightens his arms around Rory. He knows that she can’t see him at the moment but his face was filled with happiness and had a big smile. He loved that Rory was thinking about the future, their future.

“You’ve been looking? Really?” She feels Finn nod. 

“It has a nice view. Enough space for your books too. Maybe we can start an movie collection. A collection that belongs to us both. A collection that we can build together.” He rants.

This is the moment Rory knew, this was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

She whispers as the snow gets heavier outside, “I love you.”


End file.
